


A Jaunt 'Round The Multiverse

by JusticePlague



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark Kent, Even though its not very explicitly switchy, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slightly - Freeform, Switch Lex Luthor, Top Bruce Wayne, multiverse travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: A jaunt around the multiverse brings Bruce and Clark together, but Lex wants what he has seen that they could be.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	A Jaunt 'Round The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/gifts).



> Written For:  
> #30.  
> Prompt: Batman, Superman, and Lex due to some word timey-wimey-thingy end up in different universes. One where Bruce and Lex are together. Another where Clark and Lex are together. One where Bruce, Lex, and Clark are together. And one where Bruce and Clark are together.  
> Rating of Fic Preferred: Mature or Explicit  
> Up to Four Deal-Breakers: This only applies to the Prime universe - major character death, bathroom sports, gore, infidelity.  
> I especially enjoy: Fluff, happy endings, BDSM, getting together and adopting, found family.  
> Hope you Enjoy It, [Trinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket).
> 
> (Fair Warning, Canon is a toy to me)

It was the middle of the day, and he was at his Wayne Enterprises office, pretending to be pretending to work. Which meant he was doing work, and a lot of it, but doing it in such a way his secretary assumed he wasn't doing anything.

Then, a bright light originated from behind him, and he just had the time to mutter a pissy, "Oh, fucking hell, what this time?" before it swallowed him.

He tumbled out of the light, flipping head over heels and landing gracefully in a crouch. Never let anyone say Brucie Wayne didn't have style. He looked around observing his surroundings.

He could tell he was in Luthor's penthouse, the living area, from the sheer amount of surveillance he had on the man, but he didn't know the how or the whys, that light had just swallowed him and spit him out here. Had to be magic, he growled to himself. He hated magic, it went against everything he knew to be factual.

He stood, falling onto a defensive stance as the doorknob turned slowly.

"Come along, pet," Luthor purred as he walked in, a leash held loosely in his fingers. The bald man was far too busy looking over his shoulder, at whatever the leash was attached to, to notice Bruce.

"As you wish, Master," another voice all but moaned as Luthor tugged gently on the leash.

Bruce _knew_ that voice. Clark Kent. Kal-El. _What had Luthor done to him_?

Bruce was launching himself at Luthor before Clark came into view, and the bald man dropped the leash to wrestle with Bruce.

"What the fuck is your problem, Wayne?" Luthor growled as Bruce flipped them over. “Why are you even here?”

Bruce's strong calloused hands wrapped around Lex's beck. He was going to kill this megalomaniac freak for this.

"What have you done to him?" Bruce shouted.

The martial artist didn't notice Clark, clad only in a leather harness and thong and hugely round as if he'd swallowed a planet, as he came up behind Bruce with the leash held between his hands. He didn't notice until the leash wrapped around his neck and the alien started pulling him back.

"You keep your filthy paws off my husband!" Clark yelled, eyes glowing in rage as Bruce fought him. Bruce could feel the heat from the other man's eyes, and it shocked him, but he merely fought harder.

"If you hurt my pregnant mate, I will kill you, Wayne," Luthor regained his feet. The words shocked Bruce into stillness.

"What?" He gasped out, barely able to breathe.

"You can release him, Kal, he's not our Wayne. He's missing the scars," Luthor told Clark, his eyes never leaving Bruce's.

Bruce heaved in a breath when the leash loosened and he turned to take in the sight of Clark. He quickly turned away when he noticed the other man's state of undress. 

"Oh, god, even if I did end up in another world, Clark would never want me to see him so undressed," Bruce choked out. "How are you pregnant, anyway?"

"Your Clark sounds like a _prude_ ," the pregnant one muttered.

"He's special," Lex eyed Bruce, daring him to contradict him.

"Of course he is, he's the Last Son of Krypton," Bruce nodded, as Clark groaned.

"Ugh, he's more than that!" Lex snapped at him. "Though it's because of that he can get pregnant. It's the greatest gift he could ever give me, a child of our own."

Bruce shuddered at the pure adoration on Lex's face as he eyed Clark. It was such a disturbing expression on a face he'd only seen twisted in rage or smug arrogance. He needed a topic change, like yesterday.

"So, uh. What lack of scars set me apart?" Bruce risked almost sighing in relief when Lex's face twisted into a different expression, this one closer to disgust.

"Our Batman had a run-in with Joker and… It didn't go well for him. Joker, uh, _violated_ him, and carved a smile on his face. As you can imagine, it made his life especially difficult," it was Clark that answered him, voice soft and halting. "He… He called for me, and I didn't hear him."

Clark's hand slapped over his mouth, trying to keep back a sob.

"Clark, baby, it wasn't your fault," Lex pushed Bruce aside to wrap Clark in his arms.

"If I hadn't been," Lex cut Clark off.

"No, baby, you can't think like that," Lex soothed him. 

“Did your Clark come for you, when Joker had you?” Clark sobbed to Bruce, who still refused to turn around.

“Joker has never had me, only a fool would allow himself to be captured by the Clown,” Bruce snorted derisively. 

“See? Our Wayne is defective, that’s not your fault, baby,” Lex latched onto Bruce’s words and tried to use them to comfort Clark.

“No, Grayson, I told you they were here,” A female voice huffed from the hallway before the woman walked in, a phone pressed to her ear. “But, we seem to also have a Wayne… You sure yours is there? Wait, this one doesn’t have scars.”

“What’s going on, Mercy?” Lex barked while walking across the spacious room to pull a blanket from the couch. He carried it back to Clark, wrapping him in it. “Sorry, pet.”

“Mm, it’s alright, Lex, we better handle this,” Clark replied, pulling the blanket around him tighter.

“Sirs, it seems there are extra versions of you at Wayne Estate and, Wayne is fighting the alternate version of Mr. Kent,” Mercy filled in, arching an eyebrow at Bruce. “And, we seem to have picked up a spare Wayne. Shall I restrain him, boss?”

“This Wayne seems civilized,” Lex waved her suggestion off.

“We can’t let the other you’s husband die!” Clark declared, stamping his foot and glaring at Lex.

“Husband? The Luthor and Clark from my world?” Bruce couldn’t help the hysterical laughter.

“I don’t think that’s their world’s dynamic, sir,” Mercy addressed Clark. “It seems the alternate Lex is just standing there and giving Wayne tips.”

“Ugh,” Bruce groaned, running his hand through his hair. “ _Fucking Luthor_.”

“Our Wayne is a prick, your Luthor is an ass, does that mean you and your Clark are?” Clark asked Bruce, curiously.

“What?” Bruce started laughing again. “Oh, no, no. He’s totally straight.”

Bruce’s statement made the other two laugh, Lex’s merely a chuckle while Clark giggled so hard tears spilled from his eyes.

“Yeah, while this is nice, maybe we should go save the other Mr. Kent,” Mercy sighed, shaking her head. “It is only a matter of time until he turns on the alternate version of you, boss.”

“Of course, Mercy,” Lex agreed, straightening up, and smoothing down his suit jacket. “Though with Clark not being in any shape to fly, we will have to use one of the League’s zeta beams.”

Mercy gave a disgusted groan before nodding her agreement. “And, perhaps, Clark should put on some clothes?”

Clark blushed a bright red before he disappeared. Lex glared after him, frowning with disapproval. 

* * *

A little over half an hour later, the four strode up to the door of the Wayne Estate (it wasn’t the Wayne Manor in this universe) and just as Mercy was about to knock, the door was thrown open by Jason Todd.

“Oh, shit, Dickface wasn’t lying! It’s another Wayne! Are you a complete cunt, too?” The words tumbled from Jason’s mouth while his eyes widened in shock. 

Jason wasn't the only one shocked, Bruce stared at him, his mop of ginger hair, and his designer street clothes openly. His Jason could barely be seen within a ten-block radius of him, much less opening his door. And, after he'd come back to life, he kept his hair dyed pitch black, except for the streak of white that was a result of the Lazarus Pit that Jason kept untouched.

“Language, Master Jason!” Alfred’s voice floated from down the hallway.

“Hey, Jay-Jay, can we come in?” Mercy asked him, reaching out to pinch his cheeks.

“Aw, hell, Merce, will you lay off? I’m a grown-ass man!” Jason batted her hands away, blushing.

“ _Language, Master Todd_!”

“Always be a kid to me,” Mercy smirked at him, pushing past.

“Sorry, Alfred! I’ll drop a fifty in the jar later!” Jason called as he moved into the house.

“See that you do, young master,” Alfred’s reply seemed farther away than it had moments ago.

“What is good ol’ Al up to, anyway?” Mercy asked Jason as he ushered the others in.

“Securing the weapons vaults,” Jason muttered. “With the extras, _he_ ’s extra pissy.”

Jason led them through the house, and Bruce noticed it was devoid of anything easily used as a weapon. Sure, he could use anything as a weapon, but the obvious choices were gone. Jason threw open the doors to the formal dining room, catching a vase as it was about to hit him in the face.

"Pop," Jason sighed. Bruce caught sight of the spitting image of himself rolling around with his Clark from his universe. He knew instantly that Clark was holding back.

"Bruce, stop," the Clark rolling around growled.

"Wayne, it's enough," the pregnant Clark cried at the same time.

Right as his Lex Luthor, the one from his world, offered Wayne his kryptonite ring from where he was sitting on the sideboard. Bruce would forever regret that he didn't see what happened next.

His Clark related to him the details later, the Lex from this world strode across the space separating him and Luthor. He then backhanded the other bald man so hard, it had split his lip (Luthor still has a scar there) and knocked him unconscious against the wall.

But, he couldn't be blamed for missing it.

He had caught sight of Dick and Tim in an unconscious heap on the floor and a scream of rage tore from his throat as he launched himself at himself.

The two of them rolled across the floor, until a wall stopped them, with Bruce on top punching Wayne. How _dare_ he hurt the boys? _His children_?

A moment later, he was being pulled off of Wayne by a Clark, and Bruce stopped flailing, worried about the possibility it was the pregnant Clark. Although, his body couldn't be convinced not to continue straining towards its target.

As he was being pulled backward, away from Wayne, the other him suddenly launched up, charging him and Clark. The man was stopped suddenly by a katana at his throat.

"That is enough, Father," the teen wielding the blade spat out. It had to be Damian, several years older than his own. "Shall I drag you to your room, or will you go by yourself?"

Wayne cast him a withering glare before turning and sweeping from the room.

"Hey, how's he older than your Damian?" Clark asked, finally releasing Bruce.

But, Bruce ignored him in favor of watching Damian and Jason converge on their unconscious brothers.

"Come on, Dickie, up and at 'em," Jason pulled Dick away, sitting him up and shaking him lightly. 

Dick groaned, but his eyes didn't open. However, Tim's eyes blearily opened as Damian sat him up, leaning him back against the wall.

"Demon, you're here," Tim slurred slightly, smiling softly.

"That I am, Dragon. I would have been here faster, but there was a traffic jam on 51st again," Damian brushed the hair out of Tim's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," suddenly Tim bolted fully upright, standing in a defensive position and scanning the room. "Dad?"

"Sent him to his room," Damian stood and patted Tim's shoulder.

"Hey, Bruce, all your kids get along here," Clark pointed out. As if that would have been lost on Bruce.

"So how did we end up with extras?" Tim asked, no one in particular.

"Dunno, runt," Dick groaned, finally awake, "but we have got to rescind Dad's access to the gym.

Luthor was stirring and the other Lex was on alert, glaring and watching his alternate like a hawk.

"Ugh, there's two of the alien? Disgusting. And why is the other one so fat?" Luthor sat up, wiping blood off his mouth.

Bruce noticed as the pregnant Clark's eyes filled with tears, but Mercy kept herself between him and Luthor, hovering protectively over the pregnant man.

"Oh, shut up, before I knock you out again," Lex snapped. "How the hell can you treat the love of your life so callously?"

Luthor stared at him, dumbfounded. “Love? You’re delusional.”

“They don’t have that dynamic,” Bruce sighed, shaking his head.

“Maybe if they did, he wouldn’t be such a cunt,” Jason piped up.

“Or maybe, they’d take over the world,” Bruce muttered lowly, before raising his voice back to a normal level. “So, what do we know about how we got here.”

“Magic,” Luthor interjected. “Besides the fact I watched the spell being cast, the three of us were in different areas, yet we were all grabbed, and sent to the same universe. Although you, Brucie,” Lex sneered, “were sent to the alien and I’s counterparts, while we were sent to yours.”

“So, what’s the reason? Why us? Why here?” Bruce added, shifting seamlessly into detective mode.

“I don’t know,” Clark’s hand came up to cradle his chin and his pointer finger tapped on his lips.

“What if it’s to show you that Lex can be good, with some acceptance and love?” That was the pregnant Clark, who was eyeing his mate worriedly.

“Acceptance and love? Don’t make me sick,” Luthor ground out.

“Let me guess, Dad was an abusive prick, Clark ‘betrayed’ you when _he was just a child_ , and now you hate anything that reminds you of him because he was the one bright spot in your life and then that was ripped away,” Lex rolled his eyes. “Oh, I also forgot the superiority complex and narcissism.”

“And the ego, boss,” Mercy added. “And the impeccable fashion sense, and the vengeful streak, and the murder-”

“Quite enough, Mercy,” Lex groaned, scrubbing his palm over his face. "My point is, don't knock it until you try it, to borrow a phrase from Clark’s friends."

“Are you sure this is an alternate me? He’s an imbecile! I never cared for Clark so much that his lies hurt me!” Luthor vehemently denied. The ones from that world all exchanged glances before chuckling.

“We both know that’s a lie,” Clark’s voice was soft, as he spoke, eyes filled with pain. “I used to listen to you cry. I still hate myself for it all.”

Luthor stared at Clark, jaw slightly agape. Clark’s face pinkened and he turned away. 

Before anyone could fill the now awkward silence (how does one reply to that, anyway?), a bright light slowly enveloped them. Bruce could only hope they would end up at home.

* * *

When they tumbled out of the light this time, they were all together. Though Bruce was certain that was because this world’s versions of them were all together. This world’s Superman, dressed in black and gold, was hovering menacingly in front of this world’s Bruce. The other him was standing protectively in front of a cowering Lex and Bruce just knew this was all bad.

They appeared to be in the Batcave, on one of the catwalks out of direct sight of the men below, though it wasn’t fitted out the same way his own was and he had to resist poking around. How the three below hadn’t seen the light was a miracle, but not one Bruce wished to question.

Clark was watching the other versions of them, especially himself, with a look that was a cross between horror, disgust, and outrage. Bruce knew it was going to happen before Clark moved. This world’s version of Clark raised his hand to bat this world’s Bruce out of the way, but Clark caught it, threw the other him back.

Luthor was frozen next to him, brows furrowed in confusion. Bruce didn’t blame him, just what the hell was going on here?

A moment later, the other Clark was back.

“Lord Kal-El,” Lex whimpered, but a withering glare from the alien silenced him.

“You’ve done fine work here, Lexie, it’s just like I asked,” Kal-El purred, circling Clark. “Clearly, we’ll have to reprogram him, after all, he stood against me. But he’s a perfect clone, though you cling too much to the human I once tried to be, putting him in this dowdy outfit. Disgusting.”

“M’lord, I didn’t,” Lex tried again, but was cut off again.

“Did I tell you to speak, Lexie? Stand aside clone,” Kal-El hissed at Clark, as he went to shove by him.

“Do I look like a fucking clone to you?” Clark snapped, pushing Kal-El back.

“I never thought I’d be rooting for _Superman_ ,” Luthor snorted to Bruce, shaking his head.

“I never thought I’d want to see Clark beat himself,” Bruce agreed. “He should have let me teach him some martial arts.”

Kal-El’s head swung around to stare at them, a cruel smirk forming on his lips. But, before he could move, Clark had gathered them up and deposited them behind him with their alternate versions.

“So, what’s wrong with this pathetic whimpering fool that wears my face?” Luthor snarked, giving a disgusted look to his alternate.

“Luthor,” Bruce groaned. “Learn how to talk to people.”

The other Bruce glared at Luthor, openly hostile. “What’s wrong with that one?”

“Doesn’t get laid enough, apparently,” Clark snarked.

“What, are you two not together?” his alternate asked him.

“Ugh, no,” Bruce grunted, turning his focus to Kal-El, who was quickly going from annoyed to angry.

“So, you brought me from another universe here to defeat me?” Kal-El roared, scaring the cowering Luthor again.

“No, they didn’t,” Clark sighed. “We’re caught in a magic spell that’s tossing us around.”

“I’m not naive enough to accept that flimsy explanation” Kal-El huffed, turning his eyes on the cowering Lex.

“Brix!” Alex yelped, tossing himself into this world’s Bruce’s arms.

“It’s alright, Alex,” This world’s Bruce, Brix apparently, wrapped him up in his arms.

But what surprised Bruce was Luthor stepping in front of them, blocking Kal-El’s line of sight.

“Pick on someone your own size,” Luthor hissed at the evil version of Clark.

Kal-El roared, and launched himself at Luthor, but found himself blocked and held back by Clark again. 

“Lex, you’re an idiot,” Clark grunted, grappling with Kal-El.

“You’d be the idiot, Kent, I have my ring,” Luthor sneered, stroking the aforementioned ring with a maniacally gleeful grin.

“Excuse me, I meant insane,” Clark ground out.

The distraction was enough for Kal-El to toss Clark to the side and advance on Luthor. The megalomaniac opened the lead shielding over the green gem. Everyone stared in shock as the alien stumbled and fell, faceplanting on the ground in front of Lex. Clark, now back with them from the hole his body had made into the cave wall, just shook his head.

“Looks like you got used to that pathetic sniveling version of me,” Luthor crouched down to sneer in Kal-El’s face.

“I’ll kill you all,” Kal-El groaned, clumsily swinging his arm towards Luthor.

The bald man laughed, threading his hand through the alien’s thick black hair, and pulling his head up. He forced the alien onto his knees and held him there, at his mercy.

“Not if I kill you first.”

But, he didn’t move. A second later, a shot rang out, startling everyone aside from Luthor. Kal-El screamed as his body jerked in Lex’s grasp. The alien sagged, and Luthor removed his hand, turning to his alternate.

“Hm, nice to see you’re not a complete coward, after all,” Luthor arched an eyebrow at him, as all attention shifted to the other man. Even Brix stared at Alex with his jaw agape.

Alex, the other Luthor, was on his knees, tears drying on his face. Brix was still wrapped around him, and one of Alex’s arms had come up to wrap around the other man. But in Alex’s other hand was a gun, held out and aimed towards Kal-El. His hand began to shake and, a moment later, the gun fell to the ground.

“I’m Agent A, I just had to remember that. Alfred set a standard, I couldn’t let him down. I’m Agent A, now,” Alex murmured, eyes dazed and distant. “It’s the gold stuff. He’ll be powerless for the rest of his life. He’s just like us. He’s what Clark always wanted to be, human normal.”

Kal-El screamed in rage, launching himself toward Alex, only to be grabbed and slammed onto the floor by Luthor. The depowered alien’s head struck the floor, and he laid still.

“He’s alive,” Clark confirmed. “But out for the count.”

“Good,” Bruce agreed. His alternate, wrapped around Lex, nodded too.

“Brix,” Alex murmured, nuzzling into the other man’s neck. “C’mon, Brix. I want to show them what he had me making. Maybe they can help us figure out the best course of action.”

“Alex, how can you...” Brix sighed, standing, and helping Alex to his feet. “Never mind. I guess down we go.”

Alex nodded, squaring his shoulders. Clark stepped toward him, mouth opening as if to ask a question. The movement made Alex flinch and shrink back, which in turn made Clark freeze before he stepped back again. Luthor sneered at Clark, shoving him back farther.

“What would you have to show _me_?” Lex snorted, eyeing Alex disdainfully.

“It’s… What he wanted,” Alex muttered, his chin raising defiantly to Luthor.

“Then why keep it, Alex?” Luthor liked to emphasize the A sound and sneer at Alex a bit too much.

“You’ll see, if you come with us,” Alex challenged, his eyes flashing his new-found defiance.

“Lead on then, you pathetic worm,” Luthor sneered at him.

Alex glared and moved past Luthor, but gave Clark a wide berth. They all followed as Lex led them down, and deeper into the cave. After a few minutes of walking through the dimly lit cave system, they came upon a room with a metal door and more security than Bruce thought he’d ever even need. Alex typed in a code, scanned his fingerprints while speaking lowly into a microphone, performed a retina scan, and then typed in another code. The door slowly swung open, and Alex led them in.

It was a lad filled with some of the most advanced computers Bruce had ever seen and dozens of other instruments. However, what caught his eye was the huge tube at the back end of the room, glowing softly. Before it registered what it was, Luthor was shoving past them all, to go to it.

“Conner,” Luthor gasped, something like love in his voice. Bruce watched the change come over him as he straightened his spine, and squared his shoulders. “I mean, it’s KN-13. You created an amalgamation of genetics, both yours and the alien’s.” Luthor turned to Alex. “And, you want to know if you should keep _it_.” He snarled the word it with a ferocity Bruce hadn’t expected.

“Lex,” Clark stepped in, hands held up in a pacifying manner. Luthor subsided, turning back to the tube. “You should give him a chance. Back in our world, Kon’s a good kid. He wants to do good, wants to help the world. He’s like a brother to me.”

“Like a brother?” Luthor spun, turning on Clark. “Like a brother! He’s our son, I mean, he’s your son! How can you just call him a brother so casually! He’s your child!” Luthor spun back around, but not before Bruce saw a tear glitter in his eye. He laid his hand on the glass of the tube, his shoulders shaking slightly. 

“I wanted him to have the best. The best education, the best grandparents, the best father. That why I sent him to the big, dumb Boy Scout. But, no, he treats him like an annoying little brother,” Bruce overheard Lex muttering. Bruce turned his eyes to Clark, whose face was an open book. Bruce could see Clark’s shattered heart in his eyes, in the frown on his lips, in his sagging shoulders.

“Lex?” Clark questioned, his voice soft.

“Shut up, Kent,” Luthor hissed, observing the boy in the tube.

It was Conner, alright. But, younger than his own. Only nine or ten, and Lex wished he could turn back time and have the boy as a boy, instead of the teenager, the almost adult, that he was.

“Don’t waste any more time, Alex,” Luthor’s voice was steady as he turned back around, no evidence of the tears Bruce knew he had cried. “Get him out of there as soon as possible, raise him as your own. Don’t make my mistake.” Lex paused to cast a withering glare at Clark, and the Kryptonian hunched in on himself farther. “Raise the boy as yours, love him. He has our eyes. At least, mine does. “ Lex’s smile was wistful. “He has our eyes, and his teen rebel phase rivaled my own.”

Alex nodded, dashing to a console and beginning to type. Luthor pushed past everyone, leaving the room. Clark and Bruce followed, with Brix on their heels.

“So, do you know how to get home?” Brix asked them, running a hand through his hair just like Bruce does when nervous.

“We have to figure out what we were supposed to learn here before we’ll either get sent home or sent to another world,” Bruce stated matter of fact.

“Oh, and just how do you know that?” Luthor sneered at him, back to his usual self.

“Isn’t it obvious, Luthor?” Bruce sneered back. “We moved from the last one when it was pointed out you could need love and acceptance.”

“Excuse me?” Luthor hissed, bristling. “In this world, we learned that the alien is a shit father and needs a leash.”

Clark yelped in surprise as the bright white light began to swallow them.

“Told you,” Luthor smirked at Bruce. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

“Thank you!” Brix called, as the light swallowed them completely.

* * *

When the light deposited them, Bruce knew instantly where they were. 

“Alien, why is this room the most garish colors? Can’t you do a room with a nice, relaxing theme? Or should I be blaming Bruce for this attack on my eyes? Who decorates the rooms on this stupid space clubhouse? We need to talk.”

He was mildly alarmed by Luthor also instantly recognizing Superman’s suite on the Watchtower. Bruce needed to recheck the security measures.

“Luthor, do you _ever_ shut up?” Bruce groaned.

“Oh, fuck, what world did we end up in this time?” Luthor joined him in groaning. 

“What do you mean?” Clark asked, following Luthor’s gaze to the bed.

The bed where his other version was naked and tied up. He was on his knees, his shoulders on the mattress, and his hands bound behind his back. Bruce averted his eyes instantly. Just because it was his friend’s alternate didn’t make it any better. Clark was frozen next to Bruce, his mouth agape, his eyes wide, and a flush creeping up his neck. Bruce watched Luthor, from the corner of his eye, move toward the bed.

“Oh, look, he’s blindfolded, gagged, and has earplugs in,” Luthor observed dryly. “And an anal plug. And, he’s loving it, his cock is making the hugest mess. Are you this much of a slut, Clark?” Bruce could hear the smirk in Luthor’s voice and he turned to glare at him.

“Leave him,” Bruce started, as Luthor reached out and tapped the plug nestled in the bound man. He jerked and whined, as the door behind them, to the en suite bathroom, opened.

“Ender, get your fucking hands off of my boy,” the newcomer growled. This, too, was a Bruce. He looked older than Bruce himself, with graying temples.

“Who is Ender?” Lex asked arching an eyebrow at the older Bruce.

“You know who you are, asshole,” the other man pushed past Bruce and Clark without looking at them, and went to the bound Clark, covering him. He also slipped off the blindfold and took out the earplugs, turning the bound Clark’s face to him, in a way he couldn’t see the newcomers.“Kal, we have a security breach, do you want up, baby?”

The bound man blinked three times, and the older Bruce nodded, then the bound man shook his head, laying it back on the bed.

That seemed to snap Clark out of it. “He _likes_ this?”

The bound Clark on the bed jerked in surprise, no doubt recognizing his voice. The older Bruce just turned toward them, eyebrow arched.

“So, Ender just didn’t switch out bodyguards, he cloned us,” the older man snorted.

“We’re not clones!” Clark practically wailed.

“We’re from another universe, magic spell,” Bruce filled in.

“Sure,” the older Bruce snorted again, amused. He turned back to his Clark, stroking the bound man through the blanket, comforting him.

“So, Wayne, what do you think we’re supposed to learn here?” Luthor asked, glaring at Bruce.

“I’m unsure, I do not have enough information,” Bruce told him. “We have only just got here, it could be anything.”

“Well, I can tell you _this_ much, your alternates have a much better sex life,” Luthor snorted.

“Hey! You don’t know about my sex life!” Clark cried, glaring.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Luthor snorted.

Clark ignored him. “Where’s your alternate, anyway?”

“If you two aren’t lying, he’s probably in Luthor Towers, high off of whatever his drug of choice this week is, having an orgy, and celebrating his recent freedom from the League. We’ve all been banished to The Watchtower, only allowed to assist in natural disasters or when called in,” the older Bruce sighed. “He revealed all of our identities, and if any of us are caught on Earth without government approval, we’re to be killed on sight.”

“What?” Clark yelped, glaring at Luthor.

“That’s brilliant,” Luthor grinned. “My alternate is a genius. I might have to steal that play from him.”

“You need a leash, as well, Luthor,” Bruce glared at him.

“Don’t be sore, Brucie,” Luthor cooed. “Or I will reveal your identities.”

The light began to surround them again. 

“Oh, look, Bruce was right,” Clark continued glaring.

* * *

The light this time dropped them in the Fortress of Solitude. Which very well could be the Fortress of Torture in this world, for all he knew, judging by the sounds. His feet had started moving before his head had even registered their location, going toward the screams echoing off the crystals.

“Bruce, wait!” Clark took off after him, hearing Luthor give a disgusted snort before he followed at a sedate pace. Clark kicked into super-speed when the cries cut off suddenly but he almost fell on his face, shocked to his core, at what he walked into his fortress bedroom to see.

Bruce almost ran into Clark when he finally caught up, and he peered around the other man’s head to see what had stopped him so. Bruce froze as well, but not quite the same reason Clark had. A few moments later, Luthor reached them, and he pressed up against Bruce, shoving him into Clark, to see.

Three people were in bed, engaged in sex. Bruce tried to be clinical about it, but it was hard to, when he was watching himself pound into what he could only assume was Clark. The alternate Clark was on his back, his legs on the alternate Bruce’s shoulders as the other man fucked him. An alternate version of Luthor was sitting on Clark’s face, grinding down onto the prone man, his noises being muffled against the alternate Bruce’s lips. The alternate Clark’s hands were wrapped around the other Luthor’s cock, jacking him slowly, as the bald man rode his face. The alternate Bruce was tormenting Clark in much the same manner.

“Oh, now that’s hot,” Luthor murmured, next to Bruce’s ear.

Bruce’s body shook, and his hips jolted, pressing his erection into Clark’s ass, as Luthor pressed his erection into Bruce’s. Bruce expected Clark to be disgusted with them. But, he wasn’t.

Clark pressed back onto Bruce, forcing him harder against Luthor, and moaned as his head tipped back onto Bruce’s shoulder.

The Luthor alternate and the Bruce alternate’s heads snapped around to stare at them, and a lazy grin spread across their features.

“Oh, look, it’s the clueless versions of Us,” the alternate Luthor grinned.

“Lex, don’t be an ass,” the alternate Bruce groaned, breaking off into a moan. “Oh, god, Kal, do that again.” He took a deep breath, bringing himself back into control. “Give us a bit, and we’ll be done, and we’ll deal with you.”

One of the alternate Clark’s hands came up to give them a thumbs-up before it returned to his cock. Clark and Bruce nodded, forcing Luthor back as they back up out of the room. Once they were out, the door slid closed, and wouldn’t reopen no matter how much Luthor tried.

“Well, I guess we can go check out the state of the whole of this world,” Luthor huffed. He spun on his heel and marched off. Bruce and Clark followed a moment later exchanging dubious looks.

When they finally caught up to Luthor, he was sitting at the Fortress computer, talking to it while he pulled up news feeds. Clark and Bruce watched the headlines flash across the screen with wide eyes.

_**‘LexCorp Cures AIDS/HIV.’** _

_**‘Superman Awarded Medal of Honor for Doomsday Battle!’** _

_**‘Wayne Enterprises Releases Cars That Run On Water!’** _

_**‘LexCorp and W.E. Join Forces to Combat Climate Change!’** _

_**‘Superman and Batman Defeat Darkseid with LexCorp!’** _

**_‘Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, Cheating Scandal!’_** That was a magazine cover that Luthor stopped on to see more details. _**‘Luthor and Wayne have been cheating on each other, with the same reporter!’**_ One of the blurbs of text cried. Luthor snorted and moved on.

**_‘Luthor Says No to Presidency!’_ **

**_‘Batman declares Joker Rehabilitated, Claims LexCorp Medicine a Miracle Cure!’_ **

**_‘Superman Returns From the Remains of Krypton With a Baby!’_ **

**_‘Kent wins Pulitzer for Article Criticizing Superman.’_ **

**_‘Monogamy Law Has Been Repealed, W.E. and LexCorp Joined Forces to Lobby for Polygamy!’_ **

**_‘Kent-Luthor-Wayne Wedding First Legal Polygamous Marriage!’_ **

**_‘Superman Defeats Doomsday, Again! With Assistance from Batman and LexCorp Tech.’_ **

“Well, when we join forces, we’re unstoppable,” Bruce mused, reading the headlines.

“Apparently, we’re best together,” Clark added, agreeing.

The light swallowed them again, almost suddenly.

* * *

Bruce was back at his desk, sitting there like he hadn’t left, he picked up his pen, tapping it on the hardwood. The only evidence of what he had seen was the insistent hard-on in his slacks. Was it a dream? It’s possible, he mused, twirling his pen.

At least, he entertained that thought until Clark barged in.

“Mr. Kent! You don’t have an appointment, I can’t let you in!” His secretary was on Clark’s heels, looking frantic and terrified.

“It’s alright, Fiona, you can leave us,” Bruce told her, dropping his pen on his desk. She huffed and spun on her heels, leaving the men together.

“Hi, Mr. Wayne,” Clark spoke softly, closing the door and locking it.

“So, it wasn’t a dream,” Bruce spoke.

“No, Bruce, it wasn’t, unless it was one we were put through together,” Clark was closing in on him.

“Clark…” Bruce’s voice trailed off as Clark leaned over his desk.

The other man grab the front of his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

“Now that I know,” Clark murmured against his lips. “You’re going to take me back to your place, and you’re going to fuck me.”

“Clark? Are you sure?” Bruce could help but question it. His friend had never even once hinted he wasn’t straight, much less that he wanted Bruce.

“Bruce, I’ve been waiting for a sign from you for years,” Clark licked at Bruce’s lips.

“What about Luthor?” Bruce couldn’t help himself.

“If he wants us, he knows where we are,” Clark claimed Bruce’s lips in a heated kiss again.

“Clark?”

“Yeah?”

“Get us out of here,” Bruce growled.

Clark obliged, a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Two months later found Lex Luthor moping in his penthouse.

“Lex, you told me about what you saw,” Mercy chided him, taking the tumbler from his shaking hands. “You haven’t lashed out against _him_ in weeks.”

“What is your point, Mercy?” Lex snarled at her.

“That you’re drinking too much to escape your frustration.”

“My frustration with _what_?” Lex spun, picking up an empty glass tumbler and flinging it into the wall. It shattered and fell to the ground with a tinkling sound.

“With the alien and that BatFreak, of course, sir,” Lex interrupted her with a snarl.

“They don’t _want_ me!”

“Sir, maybe they’re afraid to approach you,” Mercy suggested gently. “Maybe, you should go to them and get on your knees.”

“You want me to submit to them?” Lex glared at her.

“Sometimes, submission is the true domination, boss, you should know this.” Mercy sighed. “But, you don’t need to submit sexually, sir. You just need them to forgive and accept you. It’s what you want. You have even told me that in all the worlds, you were the greatest together. Your names would never be forgotten.”

“This is true,” Lex sighed, averting his eyes and sagging slightly. “Mercy, what should I do?”

“Go to them,” Mercy reiterated. “I’m telling you, Lex, they’re just waiting for you to come to them. You've been moping around, waiting for them to come to you. But, I'm telling you they're afraid of you, you need to go to them."

"Maybe… Maybe you're right, Merce," Lex sighed again, dropping onto his couch.

"I usually am," she arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "Sober up and go to them."

"Tell Eve to give you a raise, and a bonus now," Lex muttered. "You and Hope deserve a night out."

"Yeah, being your therapist wasn't in my job description," Mercy snorted.

Lex cast a glare at her from the corner of his eye. "Tonight, take your Hope out, Merce. Enjoy it."

"What about you boss?" Mercy scowled.

"I'm going to Gotham, the alien and BatFreak will-"

"Ah-ah," Mercy stopped him. "If you want them to accept you, you should probably stop insulting them so much. Romance, Lex, romance and flowers."

"Have Eve send flowers-"

"Lex, you need to do it, I may not be friends with Clark Kent, but after countless hours of surveillance, I can assure you he'd much rather have the personal touch."

"So, I should call the florist?" Lex guessed.

Mercy gave a disgusted eye roll. "No, you should go to the florist. There's one down the street, half a block."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. They also have a Gotham location, so you can have them send an order to Wayne, as well," Mercy informed him. "It's also a small family-owned place, just the two locations, so Kent will be thrilled you're supporting locals, and Wayne will be thrilled that you bought from Gothamites."

"I better get on that," Lex sighed, standing and straightening his clothes. 

"Stop by the cafe, and get the biggest cup you can, and a scone or a muffin. It'll help sober you up."

"Yes, yes," Lex agreed. "Then flowers and onto Gotham. Mercy, you're an absolute godsend."

"You'd be dead a hundred times over without me, but it's relationship advice that wins me praise," Mercy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lex listened to the two men on the elevator, he preferred to have his security cameras record audio, as well. At least, those recording his personal spaces. He had decided to take advantage of his penthouse suite in the LexCorp Gotham branch, though he had never felt the need before. Along with the bouquets he had sent to Bruce and Clark, he included the codes that would get them up and into his penthouse here.

“So, he sent you flowers, too?” Clark asked Bruce, fidgeting with his jacket.

“Yes,” Bruce confirmed, remaining passive.

“Do you think?”

“Possibly, I’m just as prepared for an attack, or him to gloat that he’s revealed us and having the news playing behind him as he does so,” Bruce muttered, crossing his arms.

Lex couldn’t help chuckling, Bruce was always prepared for any outcome. He always had been, since they had gone to school together briefly. The strange orphan and the freak bald kid, pushed together by bullies. Lex had missed Bruce.

“Well, I hope we’re here because he’s come around to the idea,” Clark sighed wistfully.

Lex couldn’t help the smile that forced itself on him. Clark looked so hopeful and wistful it was actually adorable. Here, without Superman glaring at him or Kent fumbling in Lane’s shadow, he could admit that he missed the other man, too. Clark had been his closest friend for a long time. And, he always had retained a grain of hope they would mend their rift like before. That could be seen in the way Clark still had his own personal access codes to Lex’s penthouses and had never been removed from the access list to his offices. Even if Clark had never taken advantage of it.

The two men froze when the elevator gave a slight jolt and stopped before the doors slowly slid open. Lex closed his laptop and pushed it under the bed before he rolled over and made himself as comfortable and enticing as possible.

“Luthor?” Bruce’s voice echoed in the mostly empty space.

“Lex?” Clark’s echo melded with Bruce’s. “Oh, he’s in here, Bruce, found his heartbeat.” Clark sounded confused now, and the corners of Lex’s mouth twitched into a small smile.

Lex watched the door open and saw Clark freeze with a gasp. He really had located him by sound. No wonder the younger man sounded confused, Lex knew his heart was racing. Bruce stopped behind Clark in the doorway, his eyes feasting hungrily on Lex's nude body.

"Well, this answers that," Bruce murmured into Clark's ear, his hands settling on the younger man's waist. He raised his voice to address Lex. "I do hope you understand I won't be allowing you to touch my boy if you aren't going to put effort into being a better man."

"Sir, I'm unsure if you have realized this or not, but I have been changing," Lex's voice was oddly subdued. "I haven't lashed out against Superman in months, and I've slowly been killing off any ethically questionable projects. It just takes time, so the employees can be relocated to other divisions, rather than fired.”

“I know, Lex, I’ve been watching,” Bruce told him, his voice strangely proud. “You’ve been good, pet. But, we’ll talk more later.”

Lex basked under the praise, stretching and casting a teasing grin at them.

“Go on, boy,” Bruce gave Clark a gentle push forward. “Strip for him, show him how beautiful and wanton you really are.”

Clark flushed, as he took a few halting steps forward before he stopped and kicked off his loafers. Slowly, almost too slowly, he slipped his buttons undone and shrugged out of his shirt. The plain white undershirt he wore was next, pulled off, and dropped to the floor without ceremony. He hesitated on his belt buckle, but a tap on his ass from Bruce had him quickly undoing it and his fly, and dropping his pants. He stepped out of them, turning his head to Bruce.

“Socks on or off, Daddy?” Clark’s voice was soft, but Bruce could hear the eagerness.

“Hm,” Bruce pretended to think. “Off, boy.”

Clark gave him a nod, bending over to peel them off one at a time, his ass wiggling in Bruce’s direction. 

Bruce couldn’t suppress his smirk, but he swatted Clark on his ass anyway.

“Don’t be a brat, baby, I’m sure our Lex will have that covered.”

Clark nodded, straightening. Lex drank in the sight of his perfect flesh. A marble statue of a Greek god come to life. His cock was uncut and fully erect, a deep red and slowly dripping. Lex felt his own erection twitch at the sight. He was broken from revere by Bruce stepping up to Clark, stroking his hands over the younger man’s chest, purposely missing his nipples, and down his abs.

“Go on, go reward him,” Bruce demanded, skating his fingers over Clark’s turgid flesh.

Clark jolted with a gasp, and then a whine as Bruce’s fingers moved away. “Daddy.”

“Do as you’re told, son,” Bruce growled in his ear, giving him a slight push.

Clark nodded shakily, and went to the bed, crawling into it at Lex’s feet. Lex rolled onto his back, spreading his legs. He wasn’t sure what Bruce wanted, but he could guess from where Clark was going.

Clark crawled between them, before moving up until his mouth was even with Lex’s cock. The alien cast a look up at Lex through his lashes as he lowered himself to his target. He gave a teasing lick to the tip of Lex’s cock, eyes sparkling as Lex hissed at the contact. Clark savored the tangy taste of Lex on his tongue before he lapped at the head with broad strokes of his tongue and a low moan.

“Don’t tease, boy, or I won’t allow you to come,” Bruce huffed.

Clark whined, but his mouth closed around the head of Lex’s cock without any more teasing. Lex’s hips jerked as he moaned, the furnace that was Clark’s mouth surprised him. He was dimly aware of Bruce’s chuckle, but couldn’t bring himself to even _care_ as Clark swallowed him. He was buried in Clark’s hot velvet throat.

“Oh god,” he whimpered. Lex wished he could say it was a moan, but he knew it wasn’t.

His hips thrust up suddenly, as Clark moaned around his length, and the younger man earnestly began to fuck his throat with Lex’s cock.

Lex was unaware that Bruce had come up on the bed behind Clark, and had his face buried between the other man’s cheeks, licking and thrusting his tongue into Clark’s tight hole.

Clark pulled off Bruce suddenly, with a wail. “Daddy, please!”

Bruce’s hand came up to Clark’s head to push him back down onto Lex, as he raised his head. “You know my rules, boy. Not until I’m deep inside you, and certainly not until you’ve made Lex come down your slutty little throat.”

Clark whined, but went with Bruce’s push, and swallowed Lex down to the root without hesitation.

“Fuck your throat on his cock, baby boy,” Bruce instructed Clark before he lowered his head again.

Clark whined and fell back to fucking his throat with Lex.

“Oh, god, Bruce, want to see you fuck him, want to ride his face,” Lex moaned, hands clutching helplessly at Clark’s shoulders.

“Then, come down his throat, pet, that’s what our slutty little boy wants,” Bruce pulled back just enough to tell Lex that.

“Our?” Lex gasped as one of Clark’s hands ghosted over his balls. 

That hand slipped lower, dipping down to rub at that spot behind them. As those deft fingers rubbed over it, Lex’s world exploded in sensation. Lex jerked with a yell, and as Clark practically vibrated around him, he came. He spilled directly down Clark’s throat, Clark humming and swallowing around him happily. Clark slowly pulled off, stopping to suck on just the head, coaxing a few more drops from Lex’s sensitive, heated flesh, and Lex whined, his body twisting helplessly.

Bruce pulled away from Clark to Glare down at his back.

“Oh, you cheated didn’t you, son?” Bruce's voice was disapproving as he swatted the other man’s ass.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Clark whimpered. 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to, boy,” Bruce growled, swatting him again.

“I’m sorry, Master!” Clark yelped. Lex just groaned in reply, his body still trembling from the sudden orgasm.

“You want to ride his face, babe?” Bruce asked Lex.

Lex cracked an eye open, licking his lips. “Yes, sir. But, I’m not sure… I’m not sure I can move.”

Bruce nodded. “That’s alright, I can prepare him while you recover. That little trick of his certainly rings you dry.” Lex nodded his agreement, his eyes sliding closed while he was still trying to reign his body in. “On your back boy. As punishment, you’re not to come until Lex comes again, while he’s riding your face.”

“Daddy,” Clark whimpered in protest, crawling up to lay on his back next to Lex.

“Don’t complain, boy, you earned it,” Bruce muttered, situating himself between Clark’s legs. “Legs up, show me your pretty little hole, baby.”

Clark whimpered, folding his legs, and pressing his knees to his chest. He hooked his arms behind his knees to assist him in keeping them up as Bruce wanted.

“Mm, that’s a good boy,” Bruce praised.

Lex reached out, snagging a bottle of lube off the nightstand with his eyes still closed, and handed it off to Bruce.

“Thank you, pet,” Bruce popped the lid open and coated his hand, watching Clark as he trembled in anticipation.

Bruce slowly slid a finger into Clark, watching as his boy strained to keep himself still, just like he knew Bruce wanted. Bruce gave him a moment, before thrusting his finger in and out. Clark whimpered at the feel craving more. Bruce didn’t make him beg and slid a second finger into Clark. He felt Clark’s body clench around him, trying to pull him deeper. Bruce listened to Clark’s whimpers raise in volume, vastly enjoying what he could reduce the super-powered being to.

“Christ, Kal, you’re beautiful like this,” Bruce murmured, giving him a third finger.

Clark’s whines turned into moans and his body shook from the strain he was exerting to hold still. The billionaire had been kind, avoiding his prostate. He didn’t want to torment Clark past his breaking point after all. Bruce sat up, slowly removing his fingers from Clark’s stretched hole. He lined himself up, letting the head of his cock just barely press against Clark’s entrance.

“Come on, boy, you know you have to ask for what you want,” Bruce told Clark, easing his arms from behind his knees and guiding the younger man’s legs onto his shoulders.

“Please, Daddy, please,” Clark whined, tears in his eyes and one hand twisting in the blanket, the other stroking any part of Lex he could reach. “Fuck me, Daddy, please.”

“Good boy,” Bruce thrust in, one long, languid movement until he was fully sheathed within the other man. He paused for a moment, adjusting to the inferno that was his solar-powered lover. Bruce lowered Clark’s legs, guiding them to wrap around his waist. Then, he began slow thrusts, meant to bask in that incredible feeling. The only time he could touch the sun was with his Clark, so he was damn well going to savor it.

Clark’s head lolled to the side, so he could stare at Lex. He moaned with every thrust.

“Lex, Master, please, please, ride my face, make me worship your ass,” Clark begged, interspersed with soft moans. “Please, Master, wanna taste you.”

Lex’s eyes cracked open, blue-green slashes in his pale, slightly flushed face. He smirked at Clark before slowly sitting up.

“I think I’ve recovered enough, precious,” Lex murmured, watching Bruce’s cock slide in and out of Clark. His cock gave an interested twitch at the sight. “That’s hot.” He raised up onto his knees and pressed against Bruce to kiss the older man. Bruce groaned, wrapping a hand around the other man’s bald head and pulling him in closer. 

“Get up there and give our boy what he wants,” Bruce murmured against Lex’s lips when they parted. 

Lex gave a shaky nod, moving up to straddle Clark’s head. He slowly lowered down and gasped when he felt Clark’s tongue on his skin. The alien’s hands came up to cup Lex’s firm globes, both supporting his weight and spreading them for easier access.

“Oh, god, Clark,” Lex gasped out as that agile tongue circled his hole.

“Oh, yes, he’s good,” Bruce hummed, snapping his hips and slamming into Clark. Clark cried out against Lex’s flesh, and he began to earnestly tongue fuck Lex, licking nibbling, and sucking.

Bruce thrust into Clark, wrapping a hand around Lex’s fully hard shaft, slowly stroking. Lex moaned, grinding down onto Clark’s face.

“Mm, yes, that’s a good pet,” Bruce murmured. “You like his tongue, what it can do to you?”

“Oh, god, yes, sir,” Lex groaned.

“Do you want to feel a trick?” Bruce smirked, and Lex could only think how unfair it was that Bruce was so coherent.

“Yes, please, sir,” a pleasure-filled gasp as Bruce tweaked one of his nipples.

“Go on, boy,” Bruce growled to Clark.

Lex yelled incoherently as Clark thrust his tongue as deep as it would go, and began vibrating it. Lex shook and trembled, his hands grasping Bruce’s biceps for balance. Bruce enjoyed seeing his dazed, lust-blown eyes more than he would admit.

“Please, please, sir, want to come,” Lex whimpered, before devolving into unintelligible gibberish, that Bruce could only assume were more pleas.

Bruce tightened his grasp on Lex’s turgid flesh, feeling the pale man’s hips stutter, and sped up his hand’s movements. “Come on, pet, cover us in your come, mark us up.”

“Oh, fuck, thank you, sir,” Lex moaned, as his body began to spasm and his world whited out. His grip on Bruce’s shoulders felt tight enough to bruise as he felt, rather than saw his come pour from him in spurt after spurt. It seemed to go on for hours, but Lex knew better than that. He sagged against Bruce when it was over, and Clark moved him to settle the lean man’s ass on his broad chest.

“Daddy, please,” Clark’s voice was coarse, and tears spilled from his eyes.

“Yes, baby boy, you can come, too,” Bruce told him, speeding up his thrusts and aiming for Clark’s prostate. Lex wrapped a hand around Clark’s cock, and quickly jacked him, wanting Clark’s come to join his all over them.

Clark whimpered once more, before giving a keening wail as he came. His body contracting around Bruce's cock made the older man groan, his head tilting back in ecstasy. Fire raced through his veins, and he joined Clark in release as Clark's first spurt of come left him. Lex watched the fluid shoot from Clark’s cock with rapt fascination. The bald man tensed, though, as he felt the sudden heat behind him. Bruce sensed it and immediately reassured him, even as he fucked Clark through their shared orgasm.

“Don’t worry, sometimes he can’t control the heat build-up. He keeps his eyes closed. If he ever thought it would be a problem, he wouldn’t do it. He has multiple safewords for a reason.” Bruce's voice was rough and breathless, and his eyes were intense as he stared into Lex's blue-green orbs. "You're safe, pet."

Lex relaxed and continued watching Clark’s milky white fluid splash on his chest, and Bruce’s abs, and then over Clark’s torso, and Lex found it oddly beautiful.

“Mm, such good, perfect boys,” Bruce murmured, one hand petting Lex’s face idly, the other hand petting Clark’s thigh. “Shower now or later?”

“Later,” Clark said, his voice still rough.

“Yes, much later,” Lex agreed. He wanted to move but wasn’t certain he could.

Lex didn’t have to wait for long, though, Bruce lifted him from Clark and laid him down to the side.

“Extra blankets?” Bruce asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Don’t know, the guest bed should have some,” Lex muttered, his eyes growing heavy.

Bruce disappeared out the door, and when he returned with an extra blanket, a large fluffy comforter, Lex was asleep. Bruce had also come back cleaned with a towel and he used it to gently clean the two other men. Lex stirred while Bruce cleaned him, but merely rolled over to press against Clark, a soft smile on his lips. Bruce took the extra blanket and spread it over them before he crawled in on Clark’s other side, wrapping himself around Clark, and reaching out to hold Lex, as well.

“D’ya think it’ll work, B? D’ya think we’ll be great?” Clark slurred, his body already tipping into sleep.

“Yes, baby, we’ll be great,” Bruce replied, even though he knew Clark was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a mess! I hope it was fun though! I pinch-hit and didn't have the time to go through and edit as much as I usually do.
> 
> If you like SuperBat and want to get in on helping plan events  
> Or any other assorted shenanigans,  
> And, we get up to a lot,  
> Join Us!  
> [Here, at the BatSupes Community!](https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx)


End file.
